Beowulf
Beowulf, also called LightbeastDevil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening','' Boss Room- Mission 18 "''Lightbeast Reborn", was one of the gatekeepers of Temen-ni-gru, who was half-blinded and sealed away for 2000 years by Sparda.''Devil May Cry 3Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Beowulf: "Gatekeeper sealed away by Sparda for 2000 years. He anxiously awaits his chance at revenge. His overwhelming strength and light attacks make him a force to fear." He is one of the bosses that appears in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Appearance Beowulf appears as a large lion like creature with an eye missing. He has four bird wings on his back that aid him in flying. Beowoulf also has a scorpion tail that can be used for attacks. Personality Beowulf is cruel, unforgiving and vindictive as was shown when he promised to annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda for his betrayal of the demonkind. He's also ruthless and impulsive as shown when he immediately attacked Vergil after sensing his smell without possessing any knowledge about the current situation or making any attempt to confirm the identify of his enemy. Thinking that his opponent was still Dante, he underestimated Vergil and paid the ultimate price with his life. During his last moment, he realised that Sparda had two sons and proceeded to insult him one last time by comparing him to excrement. Strategy The main strategy to defeating Beowulf is to jump and slash at his one good eye, causing him to flail about. Beowulf utilizes attacks similar to Dante's Beowulf Combo A and Volcano. If the player is behind the boss, Beowulf will sometimes spin around with his fist out, doing a 180 degree turn. He can also stomp on the ground, not only doing damage in front of him, but occasionally dropping towers from the ceiling, which he can attack, sending them flying towards the player. Beowulf will shout "Sparda!" before launching projectiles of light, which are easily absorbed by Royal Guard's Ultimate ability. Biography ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' When Dante enters the Torture Chamber, he senses that Dante has "Sparda's blood", and attacks. Dante defeats and blinds Beowulf, but when Beowulf tries to chase down Dante's scent he instead finds Vergil. Assuming him to still be Dante, he tries to "annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda". However, Vergil immediately kills Beowulf and the demon falls apart, realizing his mistake in the process while cursing Sparda. Vergil then takes Beowulf's soul as a Devil Arm. Background and Etymology Beowulf is the Geatish hero of the Old English poem of the same name. This poem is famous for being the oldest known piece of English literature. The design for Devil May Cry 3 Beowulf is based on Pazuzu, which Daigo Ikeno mentions in the Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts book.Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts. p.031 Pazuzu is a Sumerian wind demon with the body of a man, the head of a dog, the legs of an eagle, two pairs of wings, and a scorpion's tail. Trivia " cutscene in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition.]] *Beowulf shares a theme song with Cerberus - Suffer. However, Beowulf's theme song is slightly remixed. *In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Beowulf can be seen on a poster during "The Arrival" cutscene of Vergil's campaign. *According to Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune, Pandora's Revenge was inspired by Beowulf's head, such as one-horn and one-eye. References es:Beowulf Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters